Sealed
by Untitled Fate
Summary: Kagome has a new simple mission. Or 4. 1; Find dad that's sealed in bloodlust 2; Fight a nearly impossible to kill demon from legends and defeat it. 3; Rule the Eastern lands, and finally 4; Find and fall in love with a mate or at least find one in 12 days. Pretty easy right? NOT.


_**No control**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**11 years ago**_

It was dark. Nice and warm, but dark. I walked around, and then sat down, waiting. Then the room turned into a pretty meadow, and a lady in armor stood in front of me. She had black hair to the waist and green eyes. My eyes where blue but this lady had pretty eyes that looked like the sea, reminded me of my own. "

Hi. Are you the lady who turned on the light?" Miss Lady smiled and shook her head. "No little one, that was you. I simply came to greet you. My name is Midoriko, care to come?" Miko sempai took my hand and we went to a perfectly round pond.

"Where am I miko sempai?" Miko's eyes widened. "Miko?" I nodded my head 7 times and said "Yah, MIdoriKO. But where am I? This isn't my home." Miko's eyes softened. "you are in the land of the waiting. I have some unfinished business so I'm still here. Your waking up kagome. Farewell Kagome."

"Okay. Hope you finish soon then!"

Kagome Sukimoto Higurashi, the middle child of the 2 daughters and infant son of the second most powerful being in the feudal area after the western lord, who is actually is the eastern lord, was born an;… outcast.

Okay so she'll admit that her mother **has** always adored her sister and brother and gave her everything she wanted, but secretly, she was glad it was Meguru not her.

She doesn't really hate her stepmother, her kind heart would never let her feel that way for anything or one unless they did something really terrible and to someone she loves not her, then she might get a really bad feeling for that unlucky person who made her mad.

Anyhow this might be reminding you of Inuyasha's story; (or not) however Kagome was a full blooded demon and had somehow gotten miko powers from a great grandmother who fell in love with a relative and gave birth to lord Meguro's grandfather.

The miko blood was very faint now in the family tree and everyone thought it had disappeared from their blood line completely before Kagome was born.

Although Kagome was put through special training and classes, it was obvious to her that her parent cared nothing of her emotions and happiness. She's always adored her older sister Meguru.

Kagome's little brother Souta was really the only one that really showed his love for her even if he was only 4. Her father and sister did actually love her, but he always did it when his mate Sakura wasn't around. That was until Kagome disappeared with Souta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay mom, I'm going!" cried Kagome as she ran out of the house. "Bye Kagome, be safe, and please come back in time for the spring festival!" Mrs. Higurashi waved goodbye with one hand while holding a broomstick in the other.

"I'll try my best!" she yelled as she jumped into the well giving a last farewell.

_**In The Feudal Area… **_

"Hmmm…" Kagome mused at the side of the well. "Inuyasha was supposed to meet me here… where could he have gone?" She shook her head as she looked into the sky and say a group of soul stealers heading into the east.

"Never mind, I know. I better go follow them, can't have Kikyo take him to hell when we still need him." She grumbled under her breath before taking off into the east at a sprint. '_I think I'm getting faster from running away from all those demons, my marks have been going up in gym.'_

Despite her efforts, a small giggle managed to escape as she remembered the look on her friends faces when she got a higher mark then them at gym on their report cards before hiding behind a shrub beside a few trees and bushes and listening to Inuyasha and Kikyo as they talked.

Then she remembered. Jumping up from the bushes she yelled, "Hey Inuyasha, I know how to make Kikyo alive again!" Inuyasha whipped around in shock his face red with guilt and Kikyo stared. "How can you without you dying? Or maybe you wish to do so?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Oi, don't just jump out of nowhere like that Kagome! If I where human you could have killed me!" Said person huffed. "Do you want to hear me or not? Besides I jumped out of the bush, not out of nowhere."

"Why do you wish to help me? Do you not wish to have Inuyasha for yourself?" Kikyo glared. "Nah, I love Inuyasha, but more in brotherly way, so I decided you guys should mate and have cute little puppy eared babi- "OKAY WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME?"

*sigh* "Guess you've figured me out." Kagome grinned evilly and shot out an orb at Kikyo. It hit it's mark and Kikyo fainted. "You wench! What did you do to Kikyo?" Kagome's smile flattered but she reminded herself, this was for their own good. I t would make them happy.

"A gift for the two lovers. Goodbye!" And with that kagome left, jumping into the air and disappearing.

Inuyasha snarled, then looking down at Kikyo, and whimpering carrying to camp.

~T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T~

As soon as Inuyasha walked through the forests barrier everyone looked up. "KAGOME! Where on earth were you! There was some doppelganger imitating you who hurt Kikyo!" Kagome just raised an amused brow.

"Have you noticed anything different with her Inuyasha? Check her pulse if she has one or maybe her breathing?" Inuyasha did so and his eyes widened to the point of falling out. "She's alive! " Immediately, everyone stared at kagome.

"How are you still alive then Kagome?" Miroku questioned. Kagome just tilted her head and smiled. "It's a secret!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, have a headache right now. **Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!

_**UF**_


End file.
